1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a surveillance equipment, more particularly to a video surveillance component and a video surveillance assembly which are easy to assemble and disassemble.
2. Related Art
Generally speaking, the surveillance cameras are widely applied in several areas. For example, the surveillance cameras can be installed in a factory, a store, a building, a gateway or a passage of a house, a place needed to be supervised, or a place that is off the beaten track. Thereby, the incident can be recorded as evidence or for the purpose of the investigation if needed. Hence, the surveillance cameras can threaten the criminals to prevent them from committing crimes so that public order can be improved.
In today's technology, after a surveillance camera is installed on a specific place, for example, after a surveillance camera is fixed to the wall or to the table, it cannot easily be disassembled or be moved to another installation place. Furthermore, due to the arrangement of wires, a surveillance camera applicable to the wall is not necessarily applicable to the table.
Moreover, with regard to the traditional fisheye or wide-angle surveillance camera, a single camera cannot always provide a 360-degree view. When two fisheye surveillance cameras are assembled back to back to provide a complete 360-degree view, these cameras are difficult to be fixed to each other or be separated from each other.